Love Circle::
by Toxic-Flame
Summary: Ling develops a mix of feelings between Ed and Lanfan. Who shall he choose? This is NOT a threesome! Ratings M for mature just incase! Content subject to change!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings readers of Fanfction! I cannot remember the last time I had posted something on here- It has probably been more than a year. I apologize- I have been more occupied in drawing. Well, what I have for you today is a Ling x Ed x Lanfan fic. No, its not a threesome. It is rather a mix of feelings Ling has- between Ed and Lanfan. Lets just say- Ling would do ANYTHING to gain the secrets to immortality, but he also loves Lanfan. Ufufuf…. So, umn… if this is not your cup of tea, please read no further. This fic is rated M for mature, but I'm unsure if I will be posting things to that extent, we will see. For those of you who are curious, READ ON!

It was the middle of July, and the scorching heat seemed to grow hotter than ever.

Everyone who was in the town of Rush Valley seemed to have sought shelter or had retreated under the shade of a nearby tree or awning.

The two brothers made their way down the dusty streets, trying to seek out a place for the two of them. Ed wiped his brow with his forearm as he felt rivulets of sweat pour from his skin. He had taken off his cloak and vest, which he had draped across his shoulder.

"You think on a day like this some kid would be selling some refreshing lemonade." Ed complained to his brother who clunked and banged beside him. Stopping in his tracks, Ed excitedly nudged his brother to get his attention.

As Al turned to face him, Ed clutched his arm in pain. "Ouch! Al- you're hot like an oven!" he exclaimed while gripping his arm tightly.

Al gave a startled whine as he waved his hands into the air for forgiveness. "Ah- I'm sorry brother! Are you alright?" Ed glared at his mild injury and gave a deep sigh, not wanting to take the issue any further. "Hey! I see an Inn up ahead, let's cool down and get a few drinks!"

Ed ran up ahead to their destination, followed by his brother.

As the two entered the Inn, they were greeted by a loud rush of merry toned people who held their conversations quite loud. Ed scanned the room, spotting the bar tender in a nearby corner. The young alchemist made his way over and took his seat, then his brother. Ed gestured to the tender and asked for a cold glass of orange juice and waited patiently.

"Oh lookie here! It's the young alchemist!" a high, yet familiar voice stated behind Ed.

Took off guard, Ed slightly jumped, but turned around slowly. When he realized who the voice belonged to, his expression melted into an unwelcoming glare.

"Hiiii! Did you miss me?" cooed the black-haired man from Xing.

Ed turned back around in his seat and ignored Ling. Of all people to come and greet him, it had to be this bozo? He thanked the bar tender as he received his drink.

Ling stole a seat next to Ed, determined to have a nice chat. "Oh come on, don't be so mean!" Ling pouted with a cheery smile as he hooked his arm around the other male. "So what brings you to this little town of Rush Valley?"

Ed took a sip of his juice and gave the emperor a stink eye. "It's none of your damn business!" Ed spat, brushing the others arm off of his shoulder.

Ling frowned but it quickly diminished. The bar tender looked expectantly at Ling, but he kindly waved him off.

Ling decided to get to the point and forget the nice talk. "Then how about telling me your brothers' secret to his immortality, hmm?" Ling asked, placing an elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand curiously.

Ed finished off his drink and slammed it down onto the wooden table. "In your dreams."

Ling opened his mouth to protest, but Ed had already gotten up and was heading out the door. Al laughed sheepishly behind him and bowed to Ling. "Ah- I'm sorry, my brother is just in a bad mood today!" Al excused, as he hightailed after his brother.

Ling remained where he was, deep in thought. "Hmm…"

Outside, Ed marched angrily down the street, kicking a cloud of dust up as he did so.

"That damn chink eye always pisses me off!" Ed growled angrily to his brother, as he stuffed his hands inside of his pockets. Al had to run to keep up with Eds pace. "Always pestering me about some key to immortality! Why can't he just leave you alone Al?"

There was a hint of panic to Al's voice. "Ah…I'm sure he didn't….mean anything by it brother…!"

"Listen, if that freak tries to talk any funny business with you, you let me know, okay?"

Al did not respond, but Ed took it as a yes.

Making their way further down the road, Ed realized that out of his anger, he had failed to notice where they had ventured off to. He did not recognize any of his surroundings.

Ed found this only added on to his anger, as he decided to cut through a narrow alleyway. Finding a nice shaded spot on top of some wooden crates, Ed clambered up them and sat down to clear his head.

Al clambered up the crates as well, but was disappointed to find that the direct weight of his armor broke through the crates, so he remained on the floor instead.

It remained silent for sometime before a crack from above made their heads turn.

Ling was crouched on top of the building and smiled down at the two of them and waved. His sword hung in his right hand.

"How about we have a duel? If you win, I promise to leave you and your brother alone forever. If I win…." Ling's eyes opened with determination. "You and your brother get to tell me everything you know about gaining immortality." Ling pointed his sword in Ed's direction. "Or are your guts as puny as your size?"

STAY TUNED FOR AN EPIC BATTLE- WHICH ENDS IN AN UNEXPECTED TWIST!


	2. Chapter 2

Eds face swelled to a deep red at Lings insult. Hopping off of the crates, Ed swept his body so it faced Ling and jabbed a finger in his direction. "Don't call me short!" He spat in a furious rage. "Damn chink eye! I could kick your ass any day! I will personally cut off your-" before Ed could finish, he was stopped by Als hand which was now on his shoulder.

"He has a good point brother." Al stated, trying to take the insult off of his brother's mind. Ed huffed violently but it seemed that he had calmed down a great deal.

"Now, now. No need to be hasty. We will settle this properly." Ling stated as he wagged his finger, amused at how easily the blond was angered. Bracing himself, Ling leapt down from the building's rooftop and onto the crates. "Do you accept this challenge?" A hungry fire burned in Lings eyes as he stared down at the two brothers expectantly.

Ed turned his head to his brother and then back to Ling. "So if we win you will you will stop pestering my brother and I?"

Ling smiled at the two of them contently. "I shall."

A wide, smug grin slowly spread across Edwards face as he transmuted the tip of his automail into a blade. He wanted nothing more than to beat Ling Yao into a bloody mess. "Then we accept your challenge." Al nodded his head in agreement as he shifted his body into battle position.

There was a hushed moment of silence as the three glared back at one another, waiting for one of the three to make the first move.

Suddenly, Ed rushed towards Ling, lashing his automail blade forward in an attempt to strike. With fast reflexes, Ling flung his sword in front of him to block the sudden attack. As their blades ground together, they glared at one another with a strong sense of determination and will. "Such a feeble attack." Ling taunted as he jerked his blade away from Eds own.

Edward ground his teeth as he risked another attempt and lunged forward, this time with more power. Their blades clashed together once more and the two quickly pulled away.

"This is just my warm up." Ed sneered as he leapt backwards to divide the spacing between them. He glanced back at Al to see how he was holding up.

Having finished drawing a transmutation circle, Al activated the transmutation. A deafening rumble could be heard from beneath the ground. Ed and Ling stumbled to keep their balance as a line of blunt rocks shot their way up from the earth and towards Ling's direction.

Ling quickly scanned the area and to his dismay found that there was no means of escape. Swinging his blade upwards, he lashed his blade to the ground creating a shockwave. The wave sliced its way through the trail of rocks, causing a rain of rubble to surround them.

Shielding his eyes from the dust, Ed strained his eyes to see where Ling was. Suddenly, a hazed shadow within the dust clouds lunged towards the two brothers. Startled, Ed and Al hurled themselves in opposite directions.

Ling continued to fall forward and his blade struck the uneven ground.

Seeing Ling down, Ed attacked the emperor from behind. Leaping onto his back, the two tumbled across the ground until Ed was on top of Ling. Ed's breathing was rapid as he raised his blade over Ling, ready to strike.

Ling glanced up at Ed, dumbfounded at having been pinned.

"You're going to kill me?" Ling asked curiously with a laugh, continuing to glare up at the other. Eds arm slightly relaxed as he went into second thought. If he were to kill Ling, he would be breaking one of his biggest morals; that life was precious and everyone deserved to live, no matter how foul another being was.

After a brief hesitation, Ed spoke. "I don't kill."

Ling flashed a chinky smile up at Ed. "Then you will never know how much power you possess if you worry about killing someone. It limits your power."

Ed looked a bit uneasy, as his eyes dodged over to where Al was standing. Alphonse watched the two curiously, well prepared if Ling were to make any attempts of escape.

"Your eyes are filled with strong will." Ling stated huskily as he reached out a bandaged hand and touched Eds cheek. Ed flinched at the sudden movement and looked puzzled. "W-What are you doing?" Ed exclaimed, his cheeks flushing red at the sudden situation.

Ling continued to brush his hands over Eds face and gave a mild chuckle. "I admire that will." A wide, devilish grin slowly spread across Lings face. "But it appears…that I win."

Ling plunged his blade upward, impaling Ed in his left shoulder.

Eds eyes widened with surprise as he felt a warm pool of blood trickle from his shoulder. His black shirt began to soak entirely with blood.

Transmuting his automail back into its original form, Ed clutched his shoulder and winced in pain. He grunted as he glared back at Ling with confusion and disgust.

Ling shoved Ed off of him with ease and stood up, his blood stained sword at hand. "You weren't much of a fight."


End file.
